Kona Furugoori
"Duhuhu... 0/10..." Kona Furugoori (古郡 こな), better known by her alias, Frau Kojiro (神代 フラウ), is the creator of Kill-Ballad. She moves to Tanegashima in search of her missing mother and later joins the Robotics Club as the team's programmer to help realize Gunvarrel. Personality Kona is a very antisocial person; she prefers to stay alone in the comforts of her apartment and heavily invest her time online either for Kill-Ballad or searching for clues on her missing mother. As a result, Kona lacks even the most basic social etiquettes, stutters heavily when she speaks, frequently speaks in SMS language (e.g. fwiw, which stands for 'for what it's worth' and tbh, which stands for 'to be honest) and references Japanese memes. Kona is a dedicated fan of the anime Gunvarrel, which her mother helped produce, and does not take kindly to those who speak poorly of her mother's legacy. One of Kona's most prominent characteristics is her blatant pervertedness. Spending much of her time playing eroge and yaoi dating sims rather than interacting with real people, Kona's mind is a twisted, convoluted mess of perverted, borderline psychotic thoughts. She is also quite volatile, frequently and rapidly switching between bored aloofness and erratic excitement, though she isn't quite as energetic as Akiho. As a result of her social ineptness, Kona can be innocently insensitive at times, such as when she says that Elephant Mouse Syndrome, which temporarily gives Kaito superhuman fighting reflexes, sounds like an anime cliche, causing the usually calm Kaito to snap at her since he doesn't like people making fun of his condition. Both a strength and weakness of Kona's is her tendency to easily become obsessive. Once she is consumed in a project, she will not stop until it is complete and, while efficient, she often forgets to sleep and eat during these phases, forcing Kaito to often bring food whenever he visits her. Kona is also a slob and her room is a perpetual mess; this is noted by Kaito, who states that her hospitality leaves a lot to be desired. Kona is also rather selfish, and even admits that she's not the kind of person to help others without expecting something in return. Kona eventually reveals that her reason for becoming a hikkikomori (the Japanese term for shut-in) was to create Kill-Ballad- ''after the disappearance of her mother and ''Gunvarrel's cancellation, Kona worked day and night to create a fighting game based on Gunvarrel, ''as she believed her mother's work and legacy would be lost if she didn't. She even stopped attending school in order to finish it. However, Kona has ended up being trapped in this lifestyle, as she finds it difficult to trust people, and so had no friends until she joined the Robotics Club. Even then, she never knew just how much the other members really cared for her until they helped her take down a hacker who caused a robot attack in the city, which everyone blamed her for. After this incident, she becomes less of a shut-in and even starts attending school again. She also develops feelings for Kaito, becoming a love rival for Akiho as a result. Even after she stops being a hikkikomori, Kona remains largely the same; she is still very perverted, and gets really excited and confused upon seeing the real Airi Yukifune, touching her to see if she's real and mistakenly believing her to have transformed from a 2-D image into a real person, though she doesn't know that Airi was in fact human all along. Despite her feelings for Kaito, Kona doesn't seem to mind much when she sees him confess to and kiss Akiho, even teasing Subaru about his own feelings for the latter. Skills & Abilities Despite her quirks, Kona is a brilliant computer programmer; she is highly skilled at game creation as well as hacking into other people's networked systems. She was also able to develop functioning A.I. characters of ''Gunvarrel's protagonists, Yuuki Rosetta and Genki Dotou. Appearance Kona has long hair that she typically ties into large pigtails. She is naturally a brunette, but opts to dye her hair blonde. Kona has a noticeably thin physique, largely attributed to her obsessive nature which causes her to neglect eating for extensive periods of time. She is also quite pale, likely a side effect of hoarding herself indoors under perpetually low-temperature air conditioning. While in the privacy of her room, Kona leaves her hair down and wears a simple, white tank top with comfortable shorts. History Early Days Not much is mentioned about Kona's youth. She was born to Minami Furugoori; an anime director that produced the highly popular Gunvarrel series. While Kona does have a father, his name was never mentioned and his fate remains unknown; it's unclear whether he is still alive or simply out of the picture. Growing up with just her mother, Kona was taught to love Gunvarrel and its themes of truth and justice. Unfortunately, Kona's mother would meet a mysterious end. Gunvarrel Massacre & Creating Kill Ballad At the height of Gunvarrel's popularity, the anime series was about to conclude when the finale was mysteriously canceled. It was revealed that all thirteen members of the animation crew all died mysteriously within their studio and that Kona's mom, Minami, was the suspected murderer as she was the only survivor of the incident. Because Minami was never found, many had theorized she killed her own crew and ran off to avoid capture. In truth, it was the actions of the secret Committee of 300. They attempted to brainwash the masses through the popularity of Gunvarrel; the animation crew caught on to this secret agenda and attempted to stop this. Unfortunately, this lead to their deaths and Minami was implicated as a scapegoat to throw off the authorities. Kona has yet to learn the truth at this point, however, she did find out that her mother was last seen in Tanegashima. Kona was orphaned at a relatively young age. It was never revealed if she attained a new guardian, but it seems she took care of herself since. Unwilling to allow her mother's work, Gunvarrel, to be forgotten and fade away (her own way of keeping Minami's memory alive), she used Minami's artwork and her own programming abilities to create a fighter-style game after the anime, Kill-Ballad. Through the successful publishing of the game, Kona became rich and famous in her own right. However, fearing how others might perceive her due to her ties with Minami, she gave herself an alias as "Frau Kojiro" to avoid public scrutiny. Relationships Family *'Minami Furugoori': Kona's mother who disappeared after the mysterious murder of the Gunvarrel animation crew. The two were shown to be very close and it was Minami who instilled in Kona her love of Gunvarrel. Kona moves to Tanegashima in the hopes of finding clues of what became of her mother. Friends *'Kaito Yashio': Due to her isolation and tendency to neglect eating, Kona often finds herself in the care of Kaito and the two quickly form a close friendship. Bonding over their shared love of Kill-Ballad, the two at one point collaborate to stomp out players who cheat at the game. Kona later develops a crush on Kaito, and goes as far as to kiss him on the lips. *'Akiho Senomiya': Akiho is often frustrated by Kona's hesitancy to join Robotics Club activities in person, but is nonetheless grateful to have Kona assist the team. Akiho occasionally expresses jealousy over how close Kona and Kaito are, but also respects their relationship. *'Subaru Hidaka': Subaru is typically the designated victim of Kona's perverted fantasies, which he takes no pleasure being a part of. Subaru shares a love-hate relationship with Kona; on one hand, he is disgusted by her rudeness and perverted qualities, on the other, he has a deep respect for her programming skills. *'Junna Daitoku': Kona takes great pleasure in observing Junna's innocent disposition, but takes even greater pleasure fantasizing of ways to corrupt that innocence. *'Airi': As a programmer, Kona is extremely fascinated by Airi's complex behavior for an A.I. She also has a very unhealthy obsession with Airi's cute demeanor. Trivia *"Frau" in German means "Lady", originally used as an honorific, and is related to the Norse "Freyr" (Lord) and "Freyja" (Lady), Old English "Fréa" (Lord) and "Fréo" (Lady), and more distantly via Latin to "Prior" and "Premier". *Akiho nicknames her "Frau Bow.", a reference to "Fraw Bow" from Mobile Suit Gundam. *Only Kaito refers to Kona by her real first name. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters